My Fault Is Loving You
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: 7 tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun menghancurkan hidup Sungmin. 7 tahun yang lalu Sungmin mengandung benih cinta Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Dan setelah 7 tahun Kyuhyun kembali dan berniat untuk bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat olehnya. akankah Sungmin memaafkan kesalahan Kyuhyun? Sebuah kisah cinta yang berakhir indah (Yewook is here too )


**My Fault Is Loving You **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Namja itu memutar gelas wine-nya sebelum akhirnya meneguknya habis. Pandangan menjadi kabur, tapi bukan karena pengaruh minuman beralkohol itu. Setetes air mata kembali membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Segera ia menghapus bulir – bulir air matanya dengan cepat. Air mata itu tak kunjung habis. Sudah bosan dirinya mengakrabkan diri dengan liquid bening yang ajaibnya tak pernah mengering sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

Sungmin namanya. Namja berambut hitam itu akhirnya memilih menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang berembun. Hari ini salju pertama di bulan Desember turun. Dan di hari ini juga ketika semuanya merayakan indahnya malam natal bersama orang – orang terkasih, dirinya justru menyendiri di sudut kamarnya bersama botol – botol wine-nya.

Bodoh. Ia merutuki dirinya berkali – kali. Hatinya benar – benar sudah hancur tak berbekas sekarang. Hidupnya tak lagi berwarna. Semuanya seperti monoton di matanya. Hanya hitam dan putih. Hanya kesedihan dan kepedihan. Semuanya benar – benar hancur.

Jemari halusnya meraba perutnya yang datar. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri mengingat apa yang sudah di alaminya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Semuanya berjalan di luar dugaan. Sungmin sendiri tidak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi padanya.

"Chagiya~ Kau mendengarku?" Sungmin mulai bercakap pada calon aegya yang kini tengah berkembang di dalam perutnya. Sungmin mengelusnya lembut. Air matanya kembali menetes. "Maafkan Eomma," lirihnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eomma sepertinya akan memberikan kehidupan yang sulit untukmu. Maafkan Eomma," Sungmin terisak. Kini yang ia miliki hanyalah apartemen sederhana dan beberapa ratus ribu won di tabungannya. Sejak orangtuanya mengetahui keadaannya yang diluar nalar, orangtuanya mengusirnya dan menyita semua aset pribadi miliknya.

Untunglah sang dongsaeng, Sungjin diam – diam membelikan ia sebuah apartemen sederhana dan uang setiap bulannya. Meskipun tidak banyak, Sungmin masih dapat bertahan hidup. Sungjin juga sering mengiriminya wine, karena Sungjin tahu Hyung-nya sangat menggilai wine.

Satu bulan yang lalu, Sungmin mengetahui bahwa ia hamil. Namja yang menghamilinya kini sudah pergi entah kemana. Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menuntut pertanggung jawaban darinya. Sungmin hancur. Disaat ia butuh seseorang yang mendukungnya, malah semuanya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Sungmin sudah lelah menangisi nasibnya. Ia bertekad akan membuat kehidupannya dan sang aegya akan lebih baik lagi. Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, chagiya. Eomma akan bekerja keras untukmu."

**-KYUMIN-**

"Bagaimana rasanya?" seorang namja imut memasang wajah penuh harap di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan sukses membuat namja dihadapannya menelan saliva-nya susah payah. Melihat tampang memelas namja mungil di hadapannya membuatnya tergelak.

"Hahaha… Wookie kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Ryeowook – namanya – mempoutkan bibirnya. "Habisnya hyung membuatku khawatir."

Sungmin mengacak surai madu Ryeowook. "Enak, Wookie. Rasa cake buatanmu tidak ada duanya!" Sungmin memberikan dua ibu jarinya pada Ryeowook, kokinya di café miliknya.

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook berubah ceria. Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah pola namja yang usianya berbeda 4 tahun dengannya itu.

Sungmin kini sudah sukses. Perjuangannya selama 7 tahun belakangan ini membuahkan hasil. Dari mulai berjualan di pasar dengan hanya mengandalkan kemampuannya membuat sup labu hingga ia memiliki sebuah café yang sudah sangat terkenal dengan sup labu andalannya.

**KLING**

Pintu café terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja tampan dengan ukuran kepala yang – errrrr – agak besar ke dalam café. Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di meja kasir. Sungmin kebetulan sedang menggantikan Eunhyuk yang sedang memeriksakan kehamilannya di rumah sakit hari ini, sedangkan Ryeowook yang baru saja berhasil menciptakan menu baru untuk café Sungmin menemani Sungmin menikmati cake-nya.

Melihat kedatangan namja tampan itu ke café Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya sebal. Tepat ketika Ryeowook hendak meninggalkan Sungmin, namja itu menahan tangannya.

"Lepas!" seru Ryeowook sinis sambil menepis tangan namja yang bernama Yesung dengan kasar. Sungmin terkikik sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum maklum. Ryeowook memang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku bahkan baru saja datang kesini untuk makan siang," namja itu menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan tatapan lembutnya. Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Ia tidak menjawab. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ngapain sih kau datang lagi kesini? Bukannya kemarin aku sudah mengusirmu?" tanya Ryeowook dingin. Sungmin yang melihat perubahan wajah Ryeowook hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala.

"Aku kan ingin makan siang disini," jawab Yesung sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Ryeowook melirik arlojinya. "Oh aku baru tahu ada orang yang makan siangnya tepat di jam 5 sore," sindir Ryeowook.

"Kau baru tahu? Ah, berarti aku orang pertama yang kau ketahui makan siang di jam 5 sore," Yesung seperti membalikkan perkataan Ryeowook. "Dan aku ingin kau memasak untukku hari ini," Yesung menggerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya. "In your dream, Mr!" seru Ryeowook emosi seraya berjalan meninggalkan Yesung serta Sungmin ke dapur café. "Aku akan menunggu di meja biasa ya, chagiya!" teriak Yesung lantang.

Untung saja suasana café yang sedang sepi, jadi kedatangan Yesung tidak terlalu menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Selain karena sikapnya kepada Ryeowook, Yesung adalah seorang idola terkenal. Ia seorang penyanyi profesional yang memiliki jutaan fans di luar sana.

"Apa itu cake buatan Ryeowook-ku?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk kue di meja kasir. Sungmin mengangguk. "Harusnya dia memberikannya padaku!" dengus Yesung kesal. Sungmin menghela nafas. Namja ini sudah tergila – gila pada kokinya.

"Ambil saja jika kau mau, Yesung Hyung," Sungmin menyodorkan piringnya ke arah Yesung. Dengan senang hati Yesung menerimanya. Yesung tersenyum bahagia ketika kue itu berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Oh iya, bukankah ini sudah waktunya kau menjemput Sun Kyu?" tanya Yesung yang tanpa sengaja melihat jam dinding di belakang tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menepuk keningnya.

"Astaga aku lupa! Bagaimana ini? Hyukkie sedang memeriksakan kandungannya," kata Sungmin panik. Yesung tersenyum. "Biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu disini."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah sana cepat jemput aegya-mu!"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya!" Sungmin melepaskan appronnya dan memberikannya pada Yesung. "Tak usah terburu – buru, Ming."

.

Sungmin dan Sun Kyu tengah berbelanja kebutuhan mereka selama sebulan di supermarket dekat tempat les piano Sun Kyu. Sewaktu Sungmin menjemput Sun Kyu, gadis mungilnya itu merengek minta dibelikan snack serta es krim.

"Eomma, kenapa sih memasukkan banyak sayuran ke dalam trolli? Sun Kyu tidak suka," protes Sun Kyu sambil menggelembungkan pipinya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mencubit pipi chubby Sun Kyu.

"Sayuran itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Sun Kyu."

Sun Kyu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tapi sayuran itu rasanya tidak enak, Eomma! Lebih baik eomma belikan Sun Kyu es krim yang banyak!"

Sungmin terkekeh. Terkadang putri kecilnya bersikap terlampau kritis di usianya yang menginjak 7 tahun. Sungmin membiarkan Sun Kyu mendorong troli belanjaan mereka ke tempat es krim sementara dirinya sibuk memilih sayuran untuk menu makan malam hari ini.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Sun Kyu saat troli yang memang lebih tinggi dan besar dari tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan terbalik. Semua isi trolinya berhamburan di lantai.

Segera Sungmin melepaskan sayuran yang sedang di pegangnya dan berlari menghampiri gadis mungilnya yang menangis karena shock. Beberapa pramuniaga membantu mendirikan trolinya dan sebagian pengunjung membantu memasukkan barang – barang belanjaan Sungmin yang tercecer.

"Gwaencanha, chagiya?" Sungmin memeriksa setiap detail tubuh sang aegya dan bernafas lega saat tidak ditemukannya luka memar maupun gores di kulit putih pucat aegya-nya tersayang.

"Ouch," ringis seorang namja yang menjadi korban troli Sun Kyu. Ia berdiri sambil memegangi kakinya yang sempat tertindih troli. Sungmin membungkuk di hadapan namja itu.

"Mianhae, Tuan. Aegya-ku tidak sengaja melakukannya," ucap Sungmin penuh penyesalan. Dan begitu Sungmin tidak mendengar jawaban namja itu, Sungmin segera mengangkat tubuhnya.

DEG!

Seketika tubuhnya serasa disiram air dingin. Kedua foxy-nya membulat dan bibirnya terkunci. Begitu juga namja di hadapannya. Caramelnya membulat. Degup jantungnya terasa sangat kencang.

"S-Sungmin?"

Segera saja kesadaran Sungmin kembali. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sun Kyu yang masih menangis. "Mianhae, eomma. Sun Kyu tidak sengaja," isak Sun Kyu. Sungmin memeluk Sun Kyu erat. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Gwaencanha, chagiya. Uljima, jangan menangis lagi," Sungmin menghapus air mata Sun Kyu. "Kita pulang, ne?" bujuk Sungmin. Sun Kyu menangguk patuh.

Sungmin menarik tangan Sun Kyu dan tangan yang satunya mendorong troli yang berisi keperluan mereka selama sebulan ini setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada orang – orang yang telah membantunya.

"T-Tunggu!" seru namja itu. Ia berlari kecil dan menghadang langkah Sungmin. "Sungmin? Benarkah kau Sungmin? Lee Sungmin-ku?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Hampir saja namja itu tidak mengenalinya, sebab penampilan Sungmin kini berubah 180 derajat dari Sungmin yang dulu.

Sungmin tidak berani menatap wajah tampan namja yang sudah berusaha dilupakannya 7 tahun ini. Perasaannya kembali terluka ketika berhadapan kembali dengannya. Sungmin fikir selama ini ia sudah baik – baik saja dan bisa melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya. Namun, Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka jika bertemu kembali dengannya seperti ini membuat lukanya kembali menganga.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau masih mengingatku kan?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat. "Mian, aku tidak mengenal siapa anda," jawabnya dingin. Namja itu tercengang. Mana mungkin Sungmin melupakan dirinya. Mana mungkin Sungmin dapat melupakannya setelah apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka sebelum ini.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Min. Kau pasti mengingatku! Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin terdiam. Bibirnya terasa terkunci. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. "Eomma mengenal ahjussi ini?" tanya Sun Kyu polos.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan namja ini?

.

"Min…"

Sungmin terdiam. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Sun Kyu yang asik bermain di taman bermain yang berada tak jauh dari supermarket tempatnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah 7 tahun lamanya mencoba menghapus namanya dari hatinya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" Sungmin bertanya balik dengan nada dingin. Diliriknya dengan sinis Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mianhae."

"Hanya itu?"

"Eh?"

"Hanya permintaan maaf yang kau ucapkan setelah kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja?"

"Min, aku tidak bermaksud untuk –"

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku, Tuan Cho!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Perasaan bersalahnya menghantuinya selama ini. Memorinya kembali pada 7 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sangat menjijikkan karena sudah lari dari tanggung jawabnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Matanya memandang gadis kecil yang dimatanya seperti perpaduan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Apakah dia aegya hasil hubungannya dengan Sungmin? ataukah Sungmin sudah menikah dengan orang lain?

"Izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku padamu, Min."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah, Min. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Oh, harusnya aku bersikap seperti apa padamu? Berseru senang lalu memelukmu?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku.."

"Lalu seperti apa maumu?"

"Apa saja asal jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

"Merasa bersalah karena sudah menghamiliku dan membuatku diusir dari keluargaku?"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Jadi benar Sun Kyu itu adalah putrinya? Dan apa maksudnya diusir dari keluarga? Apa jangan – jangan keluarga Sungmin tidak bisa menerima kehamilan Sungmin?

"Mianhae, Min. Kumohon, izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku."

Sungmin bangkit. "Aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Aku tidak butuh belas kasih darimu," Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menatapi Sungmin dan Sun Kyu yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunduk. Kesalahannya sudah sangat fatal. Ia berhasil menghancurkan hidup namja yang sangat ia cintai.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tempo hari, Sungmin menjadi murung. Ia jarang tersenyum dan selalu menyendiri di ruangannya. Ia bahkan meminta Ryeowook menjemput Sun Kyu dari tempat lesnya beberapa hari ini.

Sungmin memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Hatinya kacau balau dan konsentrasinya buyar. Memori sedihnya seolah terus berputar di otaknya. Memori yang sebenarnya indah pada awalnya. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Perjalanan hidupnya sungguh berliku. Penyebabnya ada Kyuhyun, namja yang pernah memberikan cinta di hidupnya. Namja yang menanamkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Sungmin dan pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering dan membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat nama Ryeowook di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Wookie?"

"**Sun Kyu…"** suara Ryeowook bergetar. Sungmin merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa dengan Sun Kyu?"

"**Sun Kyu meninghilang," **satu isakan keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. **"Ketika aku tiba, dia sudah tidak ada."**

"MWO? Kau sudah bertanya pada semua guru disana?"

"**Aku sudah menanyakannya. Bahkan sampai penjaga keamanan."**

Sungmin memijit keningnya yang terasa semakin pening. Kekhawatiran menderanya. "Kau sudah coba menghubungi ponselnya?"

"**Sudah, tapi Sun Kyu tidak menjawab panggilanku."**

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Kita cari Sun Kyu bersama – sama."

.

Sun Kyu berteriak kegirangan saat sebuah PSP berwarna putih itu resmi menjadi miliknya. Tubuh kecilnya meloncat – loncat sambil memeluk benda elektronik yang selama ini diimpikan olehnya namun tidak pernah dibelikan oleh Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun Ahjussi!" Sungmin membungkuk hormat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat binar – binar kebahagiaan dari wajah Sun Kyu. Kyuhyun benar – benar takjub melihat gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun di hadapannya ini. Benar – benar mereplikakan dirinya dan Sungmin.

Kedua mata foxy dan bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin di padu dengan hidungnya dan rambut ikal miliknya. Belum lagi kegemaran mereka di bidang yang sama, game. Sun Kyu sangat menyukai game. Ia biasa bermain game di laptopnya saat Sungmin pergi bekerja.

Sore ini saat Kyuhyun hendak pulang ke apartemen miliknya, ia melihat Sun Kyu berdiri di depan gedung tempat ia les setelah pulang sekolah. Sun Kyu sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang menjemputnya. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan mobilnya dan mengajak Sun Kyu pulang bersamanya.

Sun Kyu bercerita banyak tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar betapa lembut dan sayangnya Sungmin pada Sun Kyu. Sun Kyu juga bercerita bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai game dan berharap bisa memiliki PSP. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengajak Sun Kyu ke pusat elektronik langganannya dan membelikan Sun Kyu PSP.

Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul setengah 8 malam. Sungmin pasti khawatir mendapati putrinya sudah tidak berada di gedung tempat ia les. "Apa kau hafal nomor ponsel Sung – maksudku eomma-mu?"

Sun Kyu mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera memencet angka yang disebutkan oleh Sun Kyu. Mereka kini berada di restoran cepat saji. Sun Kyu sendiri malah sibuk memainkan PSP-nya tanpa memperdulikan es krim yang dipesannya sudah meleleh.

"**Halo…"** terdengar suara berat Sungmin.

"Sungmin, ini aku."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat sebelum Sungmin berbicara. **"Ada apa?"**

"Sun Kyu bersamaku."

"**MWO? Kau menculik aegya-ku! Dasar namja brengsek!"**

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Min. Aku mengajaknya pulang bersamaku karena aku melihatnya berdiri di depan gedung les-nya seorang diri. Itu sangat berbahaya, Min."

"**Kembalikan dia padaku!"**

"Ne, aku pasti akan mengembalikan ia padamu. Katakan dimana kau berada saat ini."

"**Katakan saja dimana kau saat ini!"**

"Lee Sungmin, aku yang akan mengantarkan dia padamu. Jadi kau yang harus mengatakan dimana kau berada saat ini."

"**Kenapa harus aku?"**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sungmin-nya sudah banyak berubah. Kini ia menjadi namja keras kepala dan Kyuhyun harus memakluminya setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Sungmin. "Karena aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kuperbuat."

"**Tahu apa kau tentang tanggung jawab?"**

"Min, ayolah."

"**Aku berada di Kona Beans. Haruskah aku menyebutkan alamatnya?"**

"Ani, aku tahu tempat itu."

"**Cepat antarkan putriku kesini!"**

"Ne, Sungmin. Aku akan mengantarkannya kesana sekarang juga."

**PLIP**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menatap sendu pada putrinya yang masih asik bermain games. "Sun Kyu, ayo kita pulang."

.

Sungmin membanting ponselnya di meja. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Shindong saling bertatapan. Tidak pernah mereka melihat Sungmin yang begitu marah seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat wajah Sungmin merah menahan amarah.

"H-Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Dari semuanya, Ryeowook-lah yang merasa sangat bersalah. "Mianhae," bisiknya lirih. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Gwaencanha, Wookie. Ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Tapi Hyung –"

**KLING**

Pintu café terbuka dan semua mata tertuju pada arah pintu café. "Ada apa ini? kenapa café tutup lebih cepat?"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Namja itu datang lagi. Namja berkepala besar yang tampan. Segera saja ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. "Apa kabar, Wookie?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Ia bosan melihat sang idola yang terus – terusan datang ke café dan menggodanya. Melihat suasana yang terlihat tidak baik, Yesung memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi, Min?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak jika Kyuhyun datang nanti. Yesung melirik Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Shindong segera berbisik pada Yesung. "Sun Kyu menghilang."

"MWO?" jerit Yesung.

"Yak! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Tuan sok tampan? Sebaiknya kau pulang karena café sudah tutup!" seru Ryeowook kesal. Ia berjalan menjauhi Yesung dan duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mencarinya, Min? Kau sudah coba menghubunginya?" tanya Yesung panik. Bagaimanpun juga, Yesung sudah menganggap Sun Kyu adalah keponakannya sendiri. Sejak ia mengenal Ryeowook, Yesung sering datang ke café dan bertemu Sun Kyu. Baginya, Sun Kyu begitu manis dan lucu. Lagipula, ia dan Sungmin cukup dekat mengingat Yesung adalah Hyung dari kekasih Sungjin.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Min…"

"Kita hanya perlu menunggunya," kata Sungmin gusar. "Jangan khawatir Sun Kyu akan segera pulang."

Semuanya terdiam. Harusnya Sungmin senang karena Sun Kyu-nya akan segera pulang. Namun ketika menerima telepon dari seseorang, membuatnya semakin panik dan khawatir. Walaupun Sungmin berkata 'Jangan khawatir' wajahnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu tanpa suara. Bahkan Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung duduk di sisinya. Sungmin sudah menyuruh Shindong mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang, mengingat namja manis itu tengah mengandung. Sungmin memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Shindong agar namja bertubuh subur itu tidak membuat Eunhyuk kelelahan karena menempuh perjalanan pulang dengan bus. Lagipula malam semakin larut.

**KLING**

Pintu café terbuka. Sun Kyu berlari masuk dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin. "Mianhae, eomma. Sun Kyu pulang terlambat," ucap gadis mungil itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Sun Kyu dan mencium pucuk kepala Sun Kyu.

"Jangan pernah lagi pergi tanpa izin dari eomma, Sun Kyu. Eomma sangat khawatir," bisik Sungmin. Sun Kyu mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Memangnya Sun Kyu habis dari mana sih? Kenapa kau menghilang dan membuat kami panik?" suara Yesung menginterupsi. Sun Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Yesung. Senyumnya mengembang. Sun Kyu merogoh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan PSP putih dari dalamnya.

"Aku dibelikan PSP oleh Kyuhyun ahjussi," pamernya.

"Kyuhyun ahjussi?" tanya Yesung dan Ryeowook berbarengan. Mereka beralih pada Sungmin. Sungmin kini sudah menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Wookie, tolong kau jaga Sun Kyu sebentar," pinta Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk. Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kita bicara di luar!" desis Sungmin lalu berjalan keluar café mendahului Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sun Kyu lalu menyusul Sungmin keluar dari café.

Sungmin berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia berdiri memunggungi Kyuhyun. "Min…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut.

Sungmin berbalik dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat secara jelas kemarahan tercetak di wajah manis Sungmin. "Apa sih yang kau fikirkan? Kenapa tiba – tiba menculik putri-ku? Kau sengaja membuatku tertekan, eoh?" sembur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menculik Sun Kyu. Aku melihatnya berdiri seorang diri di depan gedung. Asal kau tahu, banyak kasus penculikan terjadi karena orangtuanya lalai menjaga aegya-nya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada Sun Kyu."

"Kau fikir siapa dirimu? Untuk apa kau peduli padanya? Sun Kyu adalah milikku dan selamanya hanya aku orangtuanya!"

"Sun Kyu adalah putriku! Aku adalah Appa kandung Sun Kyu dan selamanya kenyataan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan air matanya tidak dapat lagi ia tahan. Emosi yang sudah ditekannya sejak tadi kini meledak dan tumpah. Sungmin menangis. Menangis di hadapan namja yang sudah memberikannya kehidupan keras.

Kyuhyun melangkah dan mencoba menghapus air mata Sungmin. Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku benar – benar membencimu!"

Kyuhyun terperangah. "Mianhae, Min. Kumohon maafkan aku," bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Ia berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. "Aku memang bersalah. Silahkan hukum aku apa saja asalkan jangan membenciku."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia masih terus saja menangis. Luka di hatinya terlalu dalam. Ia sudah terlampau jauh membenci namja tampan yang kini berlutut di hadapannya.

"Pergilah dari hidupku."

"Aku tidak bisa, Min. Aku kembali untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Sudah terlambat. Aku tidak ingin Sun Kyu tahu siapa Appa kandungnya."

"Min…"

"Pergilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Min. Sampai aku mati, aku akan terus berusaha agar kau memaafkanku."

.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Sun Kyu tanpa membuat suara apapun. Sungmin dapat melihat putri cantiknya tengah merenung di meja belajarnya. Dengan lembut Sungmin membelai rambut ikal Sun Kyu yang terjuntai se bahu.

"Ada apa, chagiya? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Sun Kyu menutup buku tulisnya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih. "Eomma… Besok adalah hari ayah. Leeteuk Seongsanim menyuruh kami membuat puisi untuk ayah. Tapi, aku tidak tahu seperti apa ayah itu. Leeteuk Seongsanim juga menyuruh Appa kami datang besok ke sekolah untuk melihat kami membacakan puisi untuk Appa."

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya teremas kuat. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Sun Kyu kan bisa menulis puisi tentang eomma dan eomma bisa datang besok ke sekolahmu."

Sun Kyu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Beda eomma~"

"Apanya yang beda? Eomma kan juga berperan sebagai Appa-mu."

Sun Kyu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa seperti itu, eomma. Teman – temanku punya dua orangtua. Appa dan Eomma. Tapi aku hanya memiliki eomma dan tidak punya Appa. Bagaimana bisa eomma menjadi appa sementara eomma adalah seorang eomma?"

Sungmin tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan kritis Sun Kyu. Salahkan otak jeniusnya yang dapat berfikir kritis dan lidahnya yang dapat merangkai kata – kata tajam. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia benci mengakui hal ini, tapi Sun Kyu mewarisi kejeniusan Kyuhyun.

"Sun Kyu bisa meminta Ryeowook Ahjussi, Shindong Ahjussi atau Yesung Ahjussi datang ke sekolahmu besok. Mereka kan sangat dekat denganmu. Kau bisa menganggap mereka sebagai Appa-mu."

Sun Kyu lagi – lagi mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau punya Appa yang suka masak sayuran seperti Ryeowook Ahjussi. Aku juga tidak mau punya Appa dengan tubuh gemuk seperti Shindong Ahjussi. Dan aku tidak mau punya Appa yang memiliki kepala besar seperti Yesung Ahjussi."

"Lalu?"

"Sun Kyu mau memiliki Appa seperti Kyuhyun Ahjussi. Kyuhyun Ahjussi baik, dia tidak suka sayuran sepertiku, suka bermain games sepertiku, dan dia sangat tampan," kata Sun Kyu dengan binar – binar di matanya.

DEG!

Sungmin kembali merasa dadanya tertohok. Mati – matian Sungmin mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya agar Sun Kyu tidak curiga dengan perubahan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin Kyuhyun ahjussi datang besok ke sekolahku dan aku akan membuat puisi untuknya!"

"Tidak bisa, Sun Kyu!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa, eomma?"

"Karena… Karena Kyuhyun Ahjussi sangat sibuk."

"Ani, Kyuhyun Ahjussi bilang ia tidak punya kesibukan apapun!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, Sun Kyu!" bentak Sungmin. Sun Kyu berjengit kaget. Selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah membentaknya. Air mata Sun Kyu meleleh. Gadis mungilnya menangis dan itu karenanya.

.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun tertarik ke atas untuk tersenyum. Dia berdiri di paling depan agar bisa melihat Sun Kyu-nya membacakan puisi untuknya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sun Kyu melangkah maju ke depan kelas.

Tengah malam tadi Sungmin menghubunginya dan meminta Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah Sun Kyu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kyuhyun bahkan menjemput Sun Kyu di rumah milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar – benar bahagia. Apalagi di perjalanan menuju sekolah Sun Kyu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Appa.

Dengan lantang Sun Kyu mulai membacakan puisi yang dibuatnya sambil menangis tadi malam.

**Appa!**

**Appa-ku sangat tampan**

**Appa tidak suka sayuran sepertiku**

**Appa suka bermain games sepertiku**

**Appa sangat baik dan membelikanku sebuah PSP**

**Appa – ku sangat tampan!**

**Aku bahagia memiliki Appa yang selalu tersenyum manis padaku dan eomma**

**Aku ingin Appa bisa selamanya berada bersamaku dan eomma**

**Aku ingin ketika aku terbangun, Appa sudah berada disisiku**

**Dan aku ingin Appa mengecup keningku sebelum aku tidur dan menemaniku sampai aku tertidur**

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan paling keras. Sun Kyu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati perasaan harunya. Kyuhyun berjanji akan memperjuangkan statusnya sebagai Appa di hadapan Sungmin.

Sun Kyu dapat merasakan semua mata teman – temannya tertuju padanya. Selama ini mereka selalu meledeknya karena Sun Kyu tidak memiliki Appa. Tapi kini giliran mereka yang tercengang melihat Sun Kyu datang bersama Appa-nya yang tampan.

Sun Kyu berbalik dan menatap penuh kemenangan pada teman – temannya. Ia bertolak pinggang. "Kalian masih mau meledekku karena aku tidak pernah memamerkan Appaku? Lihatlah, Appaku sangat tampan kan?" semua teman – teman Sun Kyu menggeleng. Mereka betul – betul terpana dengan wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan kemiripan di antara keduanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar kelakar Sun Kyu. Ia mengacak surai ikal Sun Kyu. "Appa terima kasih karena sudah datang ke sekolahku," ucap Sun Kyu sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby Sun Kyu. "Cheonmanae, nae aegya!"

.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sun Kyu yang sudah tertidur pulas. Hari ini mereka bersenang – senang berdua di taman hiburan, tentu saja dengan izin dari Sungmin. Alasan Sungmin mengizinkan Sun Kyu pergi dengan Kyuhyun adalah perasaan bersalahnya yang sudah membuat Sun Kyu tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang Appa.

Kyuhyun menekan bel rumah Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menunggu karena Sungmin sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Ternyata Sungmin sudah menunggu Sun Kyu sejak tadi.

"Haruskah aku membiarkan Sun Kyu tertidur di luar?" sindir Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya masuk. "Berikan Sun Kyu padaku dan kau bisa pulang," ucapnya dingin.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya ke kamar miliknya," Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. "Hari ini kan belum berakhir," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin mengalah pada egonya.

Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang minimalis dan menunjukkan letak kamar Sun Kyu pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu kamar Sun Kyu yang berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat dominasi warna pink dirumah ini mengingat Sungmin adalah penggemar berat warna pink. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sun Kyu di tempat tidur miliknya. Sun Kyu menggeliat saat Sungmin membukakan sepatu yang masih menempel di kedua kakinya.

"Appa...," panggil Sun Kyu dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengecup kening Sun Kyu. "Appa disini, chagiya. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Bisikan lembut Kyuhyun juga sampai ke telinga Sungmin. Sungmin memilih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sun Kyu setelah meletakkan sepatu milik sang aegya di tempatnya.

"Tetaplah disini bersama Sun Kyu," gumam Sun Kyu sebelum kembali tertidur. Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sun Kyu sambil tersenyum. Perasaannya menghangat. Darah dagingnya menerima kehadirannya. Meskipun Sun Kyu sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah Appa kandungnya.

.

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama – sama tidak membuka suara. Sungmin kini duduk di kursi dapur dengan wajah dinginnya sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah tenang. Bahkan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hari ini Sungmin mengizinkannya untuk pergi bersama Sun Kyu seharian. Merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya menjadi seorang Appa. Kyuhyun bahagia sampai ia merasa tidak ada hal lain yang bahagia selain memiliki aegya.

"Gomawo, Min sudah mengizinkan aku seharian bersama Sun Kyu."

Sungmin terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun. Baginya, segelas cokelat panas di hadapannya jauh lebih menarik daripada namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu…," Kyuhyun mulai bercerita. "Aku membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku meninggalkanmu tanpa tahu bahwa kau sedang mengandung anakku."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku benar – benar bingung. Kedua orangtuaku memaksaku meneruskan kuliah di London. Kau tahu kan aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi disisi lain aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Setidaknya jika aku pergi ke London untuk meneruskan pendidikanku, aku bisa kembali dan membangun hubungan baru denganmu. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Kau menyadarinya, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ternyata, semuanya tidak semudah yang kufikirkan. Dan kufikir kau pasti sudah sangat membenciku hingga tidak mau membiarkan Sun Kyu mengenal Appa-nya."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Untuk kali ini saja egonya runtuh. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa Sun Kyu bersedih karena ia tidak memiliki Appa dan betapa Sun Kyu-nya menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi Appa-nya.

"Dan kurasa aku adalah orang yang bodoh di dunia ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam hidupku, membiarkanmu menghancurkannya, membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkan aku, lalu membiarkanmu kembali."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan Sun Kyu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sun Kyu perlu tahu siapa Appa-nya."

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh rasa terima kasih. Jemari panjangnya menarik jemari Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut. "Gomawo, Min."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dan Sungmin tahu betul, dengan mengizinkan namja ini kembali ke kehidupannya sama saja mengizinkannya menghancurkan hidupnya suatu hari nanti.

.

Ryeowook menggeram kesal saat Yesung kembali datang ke café pada pukul 5 sore. Seperti biasa, Yesung segera memesan makanan yang khusus dibuat oleh Ryeowook.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu saja menggangguku? Ini jam istirahatku dan kau selalu menyuruhku untuk membuatkanmu makanan. Kau fikir aku ini pembantumu!" omel Ryeowook dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

Yesung terkekeh dan menggerling nakal pada Ryeowook. "Kau salah, Nona Kim! Kau bukan pembantuku tapi calon istriku!"

PLETAK!

Ryeowook memberikan sebuah jitakan di kepala besar Yesung. "Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nona! Aku ini namja," teriak Ryeowook kesal.

"Ah baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu nona, Nyonya Kim Jongwoon."

Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau mau mati, eoh?"

"Ani, aku maunya menikah denganmu!"

"YAK!" Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Bisa gila jika ia terus – terusan menghadapi namja aneh di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung kan seorang idola terkenal dengan wajah tampan nan rupawan. Kenapa ia tidak berpacaran saja dengan yeoja – yeoja cantik di luaran sana. Kenapa ia harus memilih Ryeowook yang hanya berprofesi sebagai koki di café milik Sungmin?

Sungmin yang kebetulan baru saja datang bersama Sun Kyu hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala mendengar perdebatan konyol Ryeowook dan Yesung. "Ahjussi!" teriak Sun Kyu seraya berlari menuju ke arah Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Hai, Sun Kyu-ah," sapa Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Sun Kyu terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap mereka jahil. "Yesung Ahjussi dan Ryeowook ahjussi semakin kompak, ne?"

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah sedangkan Yesung berseru kegirangan. "Tentu saja kami kompak, kan kami calon pengantin baru!" Yesung menggerling pada Ryeowook dan dibalas dengan jitakan maut di kepalanya lagi.

"Ouch, sakit sekali!"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak! Lagipula siapa yang mau menikah denganmu, dasar babo," Ryeowook pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Jangan bicara seperti itu pada calon suamimu, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Ahjussi, hari ini aku dan eomma akan berjalan – jalan dengan Appa dong," pamer Sun Kyu. Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya bingung seraya menatap Sungmin.

"Appa?"

Sun Kyu mengangguk. "Ne, Appa-ku! Appa-nya Sun Kyu, Ahjussi. Dia sangat tampan dan baik hati!" seru Sun Kyu riang. Gadis mungilnya berlari kecil ke arah Sungmin. "Eomma katakan pada Yesung Ahjussi bahwa Sun Kyu sudah memiliki Appa sekarang!"

Sungmin memandang wajah Yesung dengan tatapan serba salah. Eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan suasana di sini segera menghampiri Sun Kyu dan membawa gadis itu bermain dengannya.

Sungmin duduk di hadapan Yesung. "Jadi… Akhirnya kau memaafkan dia?" tanya Yesung heran. Sungmin tidak menjawab, bahkan sekedar menggeleng atau mengangguk saja tidak bisa. Sungmin tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Yesung.

"Hyung… Pada akhirnya aku membiarkannya kembali memasuki hidupku."

"Kau tahu apa itu artinya, Min?"

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Dan aku juga sudah mempersiapkan diriku jika dia kembali menghancurkan hidupku."

Yesung menghela nafas. "Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

**KLING**

"Yeaaaay, Appa sudah datang! Eomma ayo cepat," pekik Sun Kyu senang saat Kyuhyun datang ke café. Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan ringan pada Sun Kyu dan memeluknya erat. Yesung dan Sungmin sama – sama melirik Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut memperlakukan Sun Kyu.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya, Min," bisik Yesung akhirnya dan kali ini Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sudah siap pergi, Princess Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sun Kyu. Sun Kyu mengangguk mantap lalu melambai pada Sungmin. "Pali, Eomma!"

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung."

"Ya, bersenang – senanglah."

.

Dengan riang Sun Kyu menggandeng jemari kedua orangtuanya. Hari ini pertama kalinya Sun Kyu menikmati jalan – jalan sore di taman bersama kedua orangtunya. Sungmin sudah menjelaskan pada Sun Kyu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Tentu saja Sun Kyu dapat menerimanya dengan sangat baik.

Gadis mungil itu tak henti – hentinya berseru senang terlebih Kyuhyun selalu mengunjunginya dan menemaninya sampai ia tertidur. Diam – diam Sungmin tersenyum. Sun Kyu-nya sudah tidak rewel lagi menanyakan dimana Appa-nya berada.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin sementara Sun Kyu asik dengan arena bermain yang berada di taman. Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama betapa lincahnya Sun Kyu hari ini.

"Gomawo, Min," suara Kyuhyun membuka percakapan mereka.

"Sudah ratusan kali kau mengatakannya. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan dingin Sungmin. "Kali ini aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah melahirkan Sun Kyu ke dunia." Kyuhyun menatap lekat – lekat wajah Sungmin dari samping. Namja itu ternyata masih sama.

Kedua foxy-nya masih sama, hidungnya, dan bibirnya. Hanya saja rambutnya yang kini di cat pirang oleh Sungmin. Sungmin nampak lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah itu artinya bahwa kau sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menghamiliku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Min."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maksudku aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja karena kau telah melahirkan gadis manis seperti Sun Kyu."

Sungmin terdiam. "Ya, dia memang sangat manis," Kyuhyun dapat melihat tatapan lembut Sungmin saat menceritakan tentang Sun Kyu. "Dia adalah anugerah di dalam hidupku. Dia yang membuatku tegar, membuatku kuat dalam menjalani hidupku dan dialah alasan aku bisa seperti ini sampai sekarang."

"Dia juga yang membuatku tersadar bahwa semua harta yang kumiliki tidaklah berarti. Yang selama ini berharga di dalam hidupku hanyalah kau dan Sun Kyu."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung saat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlutut di hadapannya. Jemari panjangnya meremas jemari Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin terperangah. Perasaannya menghangat. Rona – rona merah menjalar di pipi chubby-nya. Tatapan lembut Kyuhyun sukses terkunci di pandangannya.

Dan Sungmin sudah buta sekarang. Baginya kebahagiaan Sun Kyu diatas segalanya. Sungmin sendiri juga sudah tidak peduli dengan masa – masa kelamnya dulu. Bahkan Sungmin juga tidak peduli jika sewaktu – waktu Kyuhyun kembali menghancurkannya.

Oh, benarkah itu? Benarkah rasa cinta yang berusaha Sungmin pendam kini sudah tidak ada lagi? Bukankah selama ini ia hanya mendoktrin fikirannya bahwa ia membenci Kyuhyun, bukannya menghapus cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat sekarang. Masihkah Sungmin merasakan bahagia karena cinta?

"Oh, ayolah kau tahu aku tidak pandai berkata – kata. Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata – kata yang indah untuk merayumu. Aku juga tidak bisa bersikap romantis padamu."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia melirik Sun Kyu yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku memang sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal di hidupku. Membiarkanmu terluka dan hancur dalam satu waktu. Aku juga su – mmppph."

Sungmin mengunci bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, Kyu," dan lembutnya suara Sungmin-nya membuat air mata Kyuhyun meleleh.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin bergetar hebat. Pelukan ini… Pelukan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Pelukan yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Pelukan yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin dan kau tidak harus membalas ucapanku jika kau masih belum mau menerima cintaku. Tapi izinkan aku berada bersama kalian. Izinkan aku membangun keluarga yang utuh bersama kalian. Izinkan aku bertanggung jawab atas semuanya."

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Semuanya sudah cukup. Entah mengapa semua rasa sakit yang ia terima kini menguap begitu saja dan Sungmin tidak tahu apa alasannya. Yang ia tahu bahwa Sun Kyu memiliki keluarga yang utuh, bersama dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

.

Ryeowook menatap kosong ke arah kursi yang menjadi tempat kegemaran Yesung saat ia berkunjung ke café. Hari ini sudah tepat dua minggu sejak kedatangannya yang terakhir. Yesung tidak pernah datang lagi dan membuat Ryeowook lega? Oh benarkah itu, Kim Ryeowook?

Ryeowook menghela nafas dan melirik arlojinya. Sudah setengah enam. Tiga puluh menit lagi istirahatnya selesai. Entah mengapa selama dua minggu ini Ryeowook merasa hampa. Biasanya ada namja tampan dengan ukuran kepala besar yang selalu mengganggunya.

Mungkin saja Ryeowook belum terbiasa. Toh, selama beberapa tahun ini Yesung selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari meskipun memiliki jadwal yang sibuk. Atau jika Yesung sedang ada jadwal di luar kota atau luar negeri, ia pasti akan menghubungi Ryeowook maupun mengiriminya pesan.

Tapi kini Yesung seperti menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin saja Yesung sudah menyerah?

"Merindukannya?" tiba – tiba saja Sungmin berada di sisi Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjingkat kaget. Rona merah menjalari pipinya ketika melihat tatapan penuh arti dari Sungmin. Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"A-Apa sih yang hyung bicarakan?"

Sungmin terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya saja, Wookie?"

"Menghubungi siapa?"

"Yesung. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu tertarik?"

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. Apa maksud ucapan Sungmin? "Kau banyak melamun akhir – akhir ini. Kau pasti memikirkan kenapa dia tidak datang akhir – akhir ini."

"Memangnya Hyung tahu kenapa dia tidak datang akhir – akhir ini?"

Bingo! Sungmin tersenyum jahil. "Aku hanya menyarankan, tapi sampai kapan kau akan terus berpegang teguh pada gengsimu? Kau menyukainya kan?"

Wajah Ryeowook makin merona. Sungmin merangkul pundak koki-nya. "Hubungi dia jika kau ingin tahu alasannya tidak datang ke sini," bisik Sungmin. Ryeowook sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya namun suara riang Sun Kyu menginterupsinya.

"Eomma!" panggilnya. Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan membawa paper bag besar. "Appa membelikanku gaun yang bagus untuk kupakai di hari pernikahan kalian!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Tentu saja benar, chagiya," Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. "Kajja eomma! Bantu aku mencobanya," Sun Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba di ruangan eomma," Sungmin berjalan masuk keruangannya bersama dengan Sun Kyu dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghela nafas. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menimbang untuk menghubungi Yesung atau tidak.

.

"Jadi… Akhirnya kau merindukanku?"

"**Kututup saja!"**

"Yak! Jangan lakukan itu, chagiya."

"**Habis kau menyebalkan sih."**

Yesung terkekeh. Ia membayangkan wajah Ryeowook-nya berubah kesal dan itu membuatnya semakin merindukan namja mungil yang berhasil membuat perhatiannya tersita.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"**Eung itu… K-Kemana kau selama dua minggu ini?"**

"Kau mencariku? Apa rindumu sudah begitu besar padaku?"

"**Menyebalkan! Harusnya aku tidak menghubungimu."**

"Aku berada di rumahku. Apa kau mau kesini?"

"**Jangan pernah berharap!"**

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang ke rumahmu? Besok jadwalku libur jadi aku bisa menemanimu semalaman ini."

"**Aku tidak ingin ditemani olehmu!"**

"Benarkah itu?"

"**Tentu saja!"**

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa?"

"**Aku akan memanggil polisi untuk menyeretmu keluar!"**

"Kau tidak akan tega melakukan itu padaku, sayang."

"**Kau benar – benar menyebalkan!"**

"Apakah itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku?"

"**YAK!"**

"Oh ayolah Kim Ryeowook, setidaknya berikan aku penjelasan kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab cintaku. Apa karena kau tidak mencintaiku? Tidak cukupkah bukti yang selama ini kutunjukkan padamu bahwa aku benar – benar serius padamu? Apakah aku harus mati agar kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun?"

"**Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh?"**

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar kau yakin bahwa aku benar – benar mencintaimu?"

"**Kutunggu kau di café jam 9."**

"Eh?"

"**Aku akan menerima cintamu jika kau bisa datang ke café tidak lebih dari jam 9."**

"Jinja? Baiklah! Tunggu aku disana!"

**PLIP**

Yesung segera loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menyambar jaket serta kunci mobilnya. Malam ini ia akan menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai miliknya. Ya, hanya miliknya.

.

Senyumnya mengembang malam ini. Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka jika hari ini benar – benar tiba dalam hidupnya. Inilah titik balik terindah dalam hidupnya setelah melewati berbagai ujian berat dalam hidupnya. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin."

Pipi Sungmin merona. Hatinya berdebar dengan keras. Semuanya berkumpul di hari ini. Di malam natal bersalju. Malam dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengikat cintanya sehidup semati. Malam dimana ketika semuanya merayakan pernikahan mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eomma! Appa!" panggil Sun Kyu. Gadis mungil itu berlari kecil ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dibelakangnya Sungjin beserta Appa dan Eomma-nya mengikuti langkah kecil Sun Kyu.

Sungmin menatap penuh haru pada kedua orangtua dan Sungjin. "Sungmin-ah," panggil sang Eomma. Sungmin segera menghambur kepelukan Nyonya Lee.

"Mianhae atas sikap Eomma selama ini. Eomma benar – benar merasa bersalah padamu."

"Gwaencanha, eomma. Aku bahagia eomma dan appa bisa hadir di pernikahanku."

"Jadi akhirnya kau memilih untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada hyung-ku?" tanya Sungjin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja, Sungjin-ah."

Dan akhirnya…

Tuhan memberikan kado istimewa pada Sungmin atas ketabahannya selama ini. Sungmin kini tidak harus berjuang seorang diri lagi. Sudah ada Kyuhyun yang akan membahagiakannya sampai sisa hidupnya.

"Wookie~"

"Ne?"

"Aku jadi berfikir."

"Berfikir tentang apa?"

"Aku berfikir untuk menghamilimu~"

PLETAK!

"Ouch!"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara macam – macam aku tidak akan segan – segan menghajarmu!"

"Ah mianhae, chagiya. Aku hanya bercanda."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Arraseo," dikaitkannya lengannya pada lengan Yesung. Mereka segera berjalan menemui Shindong yang sibuk menghabiskan hidangan pesta dan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk bersama suaminya, Lee Donghae.

Malam natal kali ini terasa hangat, bukan?

**FIN**

**Yeaaaaaaahhhh! Satu lagi FF dari author untuk semuanya~ Mianhae kalo nemu typo dan penggunaan kalimat yang kurang tepat. Semuanya dikarenakan author tidak mengedit sama sekali isi FF ini.**

**What? Panjang banget ff author yang satu ini! mianhae kalo ceritanya gak menarik dan geje. Semoga saja bisa menghibur kalian di malam ini.**

**Dan jangan lupa berikan review kalian~ ^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE~~~~**

**-Fujihara Chitose-**


End file.
